


Summer Crisis

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer Sunday, Tatsuya and Allan face a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Crisis

The first thing Tatsuya noticed when opening his eyes was that the bedroom felt unusually hot.

It was summer, of course, and with the humidity the weather always felt hotter. Their apartment had air conditioning, though, and it definitely wasn't supposed to be this uncomfortable indoors. "Allan?" Tatsuya turned to the man on his side and poked his face gently. "Allan, wake up."

The first reply he got was unclear mumbling, then Allan opened his eyes a little. "But it's Sunday, let me sleep..." He turned to his side, still appearing sleepy, then sat up all of a sudden. "Why is it so hot in here anyway?" He wondered, drawing his hand through his messy hair, realizing he was somewhat sweaty. "Tatsuya?" He asked as he turned to face him. "Did we forget to turn on the air conditioning last night?"

Tatsuya shook his head. "I have no clue. You'd know better than I do."

"Better check," Allan said as he got out of bed and headed off to check the thing, and Tatsuya got up as well, following after him. "It's definitely supposed to be on..." Allan pondered, moving in to check the device's adjustments. "Doesn't feel like it's getting cooler at all though, and I don't think it's doing anything. Maybe the power's out, but then we'd have more serious issues, like the fridge..."

Doing his best to be helpful, Tatsuya took a few steps to the side to reach the closest light switch. He flicked it on, finding that the lights worked just fine. "Power's fine," he confirmed. "Maybe the fuse? You better check that one, I don't really know about those." Allan nodded and went on to check, but a moment later, seeing his expression turn worried, Tatsuya was starting to fear the worst. "Not that either?"

"No," Allan replied as he returned to check the air conditioner unit. "Starting to look like this thing's broken, unfortunately. Why in the middle of hottest summer, anyway," he lamented. "No idea what to do with this thing, unfortunately." Considering Allan was the one out of the two of them who was better at taking care of household issues, Tatsuya could only stare at him and feel rather helpless, but Allan then smiled. "Well, in any case," he said. "Standing here isn't going to help the matter. Here's a plan - first we get a quick cool shower to wash ourselves, then we head out somewhere where there's air conditioning to get breakfast. We can figure out what to do afterwards. How about it?"

Better than anything what Tatsuya could come up with, and he nodded. Somewhere else with air conditioning was starting to sound like a good idea.

* * * * * * * *

A quick cool shower later, the two had made it to a nearby café. The air outside felt suffocating; the café meanwhile, with its working air conditioner felt heavenly compared to their apartment. Tatsuya was still finishing his breakfast while Allan put his phone away and picked up his iced coffee. "Some good news," he said. "Housing maintenance said they'll have someone stop by soon. They'll call back when they know what's up. Guess we can just hang out somewhere until then?"

"Works for me," Tatsuya said, relaxing in his chair. "If anything else fails, we could just go shopping for a while." The first thing to come to mind for both of them when 'shopping' was mentioned was gunpla, and Tatsuya looked at Allan with a silly grin. "Would love to just go stare at hobby stores all day, but you said we needed a few things for the kitchen anyway the other day, didn't you? Let's go be responsible adults and buy those."

Allan laughed at that. "Well. We could go to a some big department store and start from the kitchen section, then maybe take a look at their hobby section later?" He cheerfully suggested. "This'll work to keep us out of home until they look into the air conditioner issue, at least."

This plan worked perfectly for a while, and the department store was nice and cool. Tatsuya had to admit he didn't really know much about kitchen appliances, but he didn't mind, and besides, he was with someone who did know what they needed. It wasn't too bad a way to spent the day off, he figured, and they were almost done with the kitchen tool shopping when Allan's phone rang.

"Hello? Ah, yes," Allan replied. "Really? That's..." Judging from Allan's face turning serious, Tatsuya figured everything was not going exactly as planned after all. "All right, I understand. It's okay, I'll contact you if we can't work something out. Thank you so much." He put the phone away and sighed. "We have a problem, Tatsuya. There's a specific issue with the machine, and the earliest our housing maintenance can get anyone to fix it is tomorrow. What now?"

By now, he had at least had enough time to consider their options, and Tatsuya shrugged. "We have about two options. One is to stay out of home all day and go sleep in a hotel or something," Allan nodded but looked thoughtful, which Tatsuya suspected had something to do with what he was just about to add. "Which wouldn't be so bad otherwise and would work out just fine," he continued. "But I need to get some things ready for work tomorrow." Allan nodded, and Tatsuya picked up his phone. "Option two it is. I'll call father and see if he knows anyone who can arrange something."

* * * * * * * *

"I told you, you could've just stayed out. Only one of us needs to be home," Allan said, although he then smiled. "Though I'm happy you're here with me."

"I'm the one who got us into this, so I'm the one who should be home," Tatsuya reminded him. At least things were working out for now - his father did have enough connections to know someone who knew someone in a company they could call and get the maintenance arranged for today. "It's only for a few hours tops until they get their maintenance guy over here, and then however long the repairs will take." He took a deep breath and removed the tie he was wearing. "Admittedly, it's suffocating here and I'm definitely not going to last here with these clothes on," he muttered as he headed to the bedroom. "Come on, let's change into something more comfortable."

Allan laughed a little. "Sure, although I don't exactly want to be sitting around in my boxers when the repair guy shows up."

"Stupid," Tatsuya giggled as he tossed a piece of clothing at Allan's face. "This is Japan and summertime, so you wear a yukata! We might just as well make use for these outside of summer festivals." Getting to sit around with Allan in a yukata would make tolerating the heat worth it, he figured as he stripped down to his underwear and got the yukata on. They had also, at Allan's suggestion, picked up a table fan while at the department store, and Tatsuya was certain they'd survive somehow.

Or not, he found himself thinking about a half an hour later. Yukatas and a fan they maybe had, but sitting around the hot apartment wasn't exactly comfortable. Tatsuya slumped on the couch after managing to go through a couple of his work files a lot less efficiently than he had planned. "I think the computer's going to overheat at this rate," he complained Allan as he turned the thing off. "Better leave any working until we get some cool air in here."

"Care for a snack?" Allan asked as he sat down next to him and placed a plate with watermelon pieces on the table by the couch. "I brought some cold drinks too." Allan handed Tatsuya a cooled soda bottle, and he took it, thankful. He opened the bottle and took a sip, finding it cold and refreshing. "Staying hydrated is important when it's hot!" Allan declared like he had been an expert on the issue.

It made Tatsuya laugh a little, at least. "Won't help my computer issues, but maybe it helps otherwise," he said as he took another sip of his drink then reached to take a piece of watermelon. "Oh, well. It's Sunday, so maybe we should just take easy for a while, anyway. Could watch the desert arc of some Gundam show, just to have it feel appropriately hot."

Allan grinned. "Wouldn't watching something with cold and snow work better?" He questioned, getting a chuckle out of Tatsuya again. "If we get into the right mindset, it just might work!"

"Unless the TV overheats too," Tatsuya mused. "A tempting idea, either way. Just need to make sure we don't get too distracted by the show and then don't notice the maintenance guy showing up at all." He took another watermelon piece to snack on then looked at Allan thoughtfully. "So much work to do recently. When was the last time we actually sat home like this all day without doing anything?"

"A few weeks back. Speaking of work..." Allan looked a little more serious as he put his drink down on the table. "Not exactly a good time to be cleaning, but we really should sort all that gunpla." He waved his hand towards the few piles of assorted gunpla they had brought home for one reason or the other, and Tatsuya took a look at it, suddenly wondering how the pile of extras had gotten so big anyway. His actual backlog of kits he had brought to build for himself or as work samples was stored somewhere else. "Seriously, how do we have so many?" Allan wondered like he had been reading Tatsuya's mind. "I guess we both just keep bringing them home from work. Let's sort them and pick a few to take to the next event. Maybe you could give them away as extra Meijin-picked prizes or something?"

The original reason as to why they had them all escaped him, but Tatsuya got up and moved over to pick up a couple of boxes. "Sounds like a plan. There's the lesson I'm doing next week and the theme was the original Gundam..." He shuffled the pile a little. "Help me see if there are any old UC units here? We might just as well try to sort these and see what we can do with them."

Some time later they had a couple of neat piles - gunpla that would be taken to events to be handed as extra prizes, gunpla that could serve as random "want to build something quick to waste time" entertainment, and gunpla to use as parts or kitbashes. It served to make them feel somewhat accomplished - and still hot, Tatsuya noted as he dragged himself back to the couch again and finished his drink and the last piece of the watermelon. "Really shouldn't let the extra kits pile up like this," he pondered. "Gunpla should be enjoyed, not neglected like this."

Allan nodded as he got up and wandered off to the kitchen again. "Can't be helped," he called from the kitchen. "Having a pretty pile of unbuilt ones is one way of loving gunpla too, I guess. Should still at least intend to build them one day." He returned to the living room and offered another snack to Tatsuya, who looked at it curiously. "Popsicles," Allan explained as Tatsuya took it. "Always need to have some during summer, right?" He sat down on the couch and carefully nibbled on his own popsicle. "A good thing I bought these the other day! And a good thing the fridge and the freezer aren't broken."

"That would've complicated matters, considering how much trouble we're having to go through just to get the air conditioning fixed," Tatsuya replied before sticking the popsicle into his mouth. The thing tasted like fruit, and it was so cold that he felt like his mouth was going to freeze. It was good though, and anything cold was such luxury in their current situation.

The popsicle still in his mouth, he glanced at Allan who was enjoying his own treat, and he stopped to stare at him for a moment. Not a good time to get ideas, he realized, but he couldn't help it, either. "Too hot in here," he complained, for no reason other than to get Allan's attention as he ran his tongue over the popsicle.

It worked quite fine, though, and Allan's eyes were fixated on him that very second. "So it is," he agreed. "Although, you know?" He mused as he watched Tatsuya continue by taking the popsicle in his mouth and sucking on it. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think that you aren't doing that on purpose," Allan pointed out. "But I know you, and that's definitely on purpose," he cheerfully added.

"Oh?" Tatsuya muttered, licking on the popsicle some more. "What, does it bother you?" He questioned with a smirk. Allan opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't manage to come up with a reply before Tatsuya had already moved over and straddled him. "Too hot in here otherwise than just the broken AC, maybe?" He continued in a low voice as he pressed himself closer to Allan, drawing his lips over the popsicle before leaning in to kiss him.

They parted a moment later, and Allan looked at him with a smile. "Hey, yours is tropical fruits flavor," he observed. "You taste sweet, Tatsuya. Looks like I took two different-flavored ones though, since mine is strawberry."

Tatsuya's reply to that was to lean over and capture the popsicle Allan held in his mouth. Allan simply watched him with a silly grin on his face until he pulled away, licking his lips. "So it is," he confirmed. "I thought so, since you taste like strawberry, but might just as well make sure. And before you point out that you were eating that, I think it's kinda too late, considering where my tongue was just now." Allan laughed at that; Tatsuya meanwhile leaned back a little and took his own popsicle between his teeth then bit a piece off of it.

"Here..." Speaking while holding the icy bit was actually pretty difficult, but he dropped the rest of his popsicle onto the empty plate on the table where the watermelon pieces had previously been. He leaned in again, offering the piece to Allan. "Hmm?"

Allan closed his eyes and parted his lips a little, taking the piece in his mouth and enjoying it for a bit. Tatsuya pressed on and moved in for a kiss, which did indeed taste rather sweet with the popsicle piece involved.

That was about as far as they got as the doorbell rang.

"Damn it. Right when this was getting good," Tatsuya muttered, pulling away and trying his best not to look too embarrassed as he moved away from Allan's lap. Allan gave him a apologetic grin then got up from the couch and headed for the door.

* * * * * * * *

About an hour later, the whatever part that had required maintenance had been replaced and their air conditioner was in working order again, not that the apartment was instantly cooler. It was getting slowly better though, and the table fan blowing the cooler air around was definitely helping.

"Whew, we're saved," Allan said as he returned to the couch after the repairman had left. "Should hopefully get cooler in a few hours and then it'll be safe to get back to the work files. Until then, we can just relax a little." He sat down and stretched his arms. "Or guess we could finish this too," he added, leaning in to pick up a part of the Brave Standard Test Type gunpla Tatsuya was working on. "What did you plan to do with this?"

Tatsuya shrugged. "I don't really know yet. I just picked it up to pass time while the maintenance guy was here. It was too hot to come up with any ideas, and this isn't much beyond a snap build right now." He snapped another part together, and Allan handed him the one he had been holding. "Need to come up with some custom colors, or a theme in general, but I really didn't give it any thought yet." Finishing the basic build of the kit, he placed it on the table and smiled. "Then again, to commemorate the occasion, I'd say a summer theme is in order, but definitely can't even think of painting or detailing until it cools down here properly."

"We could get properly dressed and head out for lunch while waiting," Allan suggested. "Staying out for a few hours should help that. How about it?" He headed to the bedroom to change out of the yukata, and Tatsuya got up and followed.

Bedroom was about as far as they got, though, because Tatsuya wasn't planning on giving up on having his way with Allan in a yukata that easily. "Or we can go have late lunch a little later. Sit down," he ordered with a smirk on his face as he raised his hands and pulled his hair back. "I have some unfinished business to take care of, and you know how it goes. You best not leave the Meijin unsatisfied."

Allan chuckled. "I should've guessed," he stated, his voice rather cheery if he was even pretending to be against the idea. "Although it's still hot in here," he pointed out as he sat down on the bed. "We could wait till the evening."

"I have plans. Plans that take the heat into consideration," Tatsuya said as he drew his fingers through Allan's hair then leaned in for a kiss. He let his hands drop down to his partner's waist, slowly working to undo the belt holding the yukata. "And I don't exactly see you disagreeing with my plans," he added, pausing to draw his left hand over Allan's crotch.

Just as expected, the man was half-erect already, and Allan looked up with a grin. "Meijin gets what Meijin wants," he agreed. "So I guess we'll see about this plan of yours."

The belt holding the yukata was undone with minor effort, and Tatsuya pushed Allan down onto his back. He pulled the yukata open, unable to keep an amused grin off of his face at the sight of Allan's boxers under it. They didn't really go well with the traditional robe, but that didn't matter since they were about to go. He got on his knees and caught the waistband of the boxers with his teeth then tugged them down. Allan shifted a little and got onto the bed properly, trying to be helpful, and Tatsuya managed to pull the underwear downwards then moved lower, dragging them all the way down Allan's legs.

He got up and tossed the boxers somewhere to the other side of the bed then stopped to admire the sight of Allan lying there with the yukata open and nothing under it. "Some plans you have," Allan pondered happily as he settled to lie on the bed on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "You just going to stand there and watch?" Tatsuya leaned in for a quick kiss and stepped away to leave, and Allan gave him a puzzled look. "Hmm? Now what?"

"Just lie there for a moment and wait. I'll be right back," Tatsuya said before heading out of the bedroom. His plans required something which he knew they had available. He made it to the kitchen and grabbed the closest bowl, then took the ice cube tray from their freezer and emptied its contents into the bowl. The popsicles could've worked too, he figured, but playing with them might've ended up slightly sticky, and plain ice cubes did the trick just fine. He grinned widely as he headed back to the bedroom.

As expected, Allan had not moved. "All right then. What exactly were you planning on doing with that?" Allan asked as gazed up at his partner, wondering about the bowl he was holding. He certainly recognized the dangerous grin on Tatsuya's face, but as always, he made no move to resist.

"You'll see, although you can probably guess. Now, don't move," Tatsuya replied as he took an ice cube between his teeth, and at that point Allan chuckled a bit, catching on. Tatsuya climbed onto the bed and sat down, placing the bowl with the ice next to Allan. He leaned over his partner, moving his face down to the man's chest and pressed the ice cube against his partner's bare skin.

He advanced downwards in a slow motion, and Allan twitched under the cold touch and muttered something under his breath. Allan's skin was so closeto his face and felt so warm, and at the same time there was the piece of ice radiating its coldness in his mouth. Tatsuya glanced up just to catch a sight of Allan looking a tiny bit tormented but definitely aroused.

The first ice cube got abandoned around Allan's stomach, and Tatsuya crawled closer to sit on Allan's legs as he reached to pick up another piece of ice, placing it into his mouth and holding it with his teeth again. This time he leaned over the man and went for Allan's throat, cautiously moving the ice cube upwards. He went over Allan's jaw and dropped the piece of ice on his lips. He poked ice with his tongue, and Allan took the hint and opened his mouth a little, and Tatsuya moved in for an icy kiss.

They parted after a moment, and Tatsuya sat up, removing both ice cubes he had used so far and dropping them back to the bowl. "Told you I'd take care of the issue of it being too hot here," he said with a smirk.

"Those are really cold, though," Allan pointed out then reached to his side and dragged the bowl closer. "And I think you're the one who's going to need to cool down at this rate," he added with a devious look on his face as he picked up an ice cube and raised his hand, then grinned widely as he leaned closer. Tatsuya just stared at him with a hint of a frown on his face, not quick enough to resist as Allan pushed the yukata out of the way and dropped the bit of ice down Tatsuya's underwear. "See? Very cold!"

His fingers and lips might've been slightly used to the cold, but there were parts of him that definitely weren't, and Tatsuya yelped and pulled away a little. He squirmed around a little and laughed as he sat up, trying to fish the ice out of his underwear. "Oh that does it," he muttered then just gave up and removed his underwear to get rid of the ice. Allan watched him, appearing way cheerful while admiring the sight, and Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Did you think rebelling against the Meijin's plans like this will go unpunished?"

"Not particularly," Allan replied, quite chipper for someone about to be face disciplinary action."But I can also guess pretty well about what this punishment of yours is going to include. Then again you also know well enough that I'll accept any retribution the Meijin comes up with."

With Allan saying things like that, Tatsuya just had to laugh. "You know, I'm starting to suspect you're enjoying my so-called punishments," he mused as he moved closer and snatched the belt of Allan's yukata that was lying on the bed. "But do you now?" He asked with a smirk as he got out of the bed, which earned him a questioning look from Allan. "It just could be that I also know what will definitely count as punishment. Sit up. And give me your hand."

He took a hold of Allan's left wrist as the man offered his hand and tied it to securely to the bedpost. Allan just watched him with a smile as he circled around the bed and picked up his tie from where his clothes were neatly folded. "I think it's way late to start pretending I don't," Allan conceded. Tatsuya gave him a bit of a look as he took Allan's free hand and tied that to the bedpost on the other side. "This certainly isn't anything we haven't tried before."

"Really," Tatsuya pondered, stepping away to study his set-up. He had Allan nicely tied up in a half-sitting position with the pillows behind his back, his hands fastened to the bedposts, and the yukata open with everything there for Tatsuya to see. He folded his arms for a moment, just admiring the sight, and Allan looked back at him with a curious look.

Those ever so alert eyes followed him as he walked around the bed again and picked up Allan's usual red tie. Considering he was already tied up, Allan gave him a slightly confused look, and Tatsuya grinned as he climbed back onto the bed and straddled the man again. "What if I was to deny you the one thing you love the most?" He asked as he raised his hands and gently pressed the tie over Allan's eyes, securing it behind his head.

Allan tilted his head a little. "All right, so you're going to be getting all over me with that robe on, and I don't get to watch you?" He complained. "This sure is one cruel punishment."

"But you'll accept it either way," Tatsuya whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. "Or are you saying you don't trust me?" He pressed another kiss over Allan's lips, then deepened the kiss just slightly before he moved down, drawing his tongue down his partner's throat.

"I love you, I trust you," Allan cheerfully replied, in English, quoting the 4th Gundam 00 ending song and completely breaking the mood. Considering how big Gundam nerds they both were, though, Tatsuya didn't blink an eye at that.

"Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii," he sang, then grinned and pressed another kiss on Allan's lips. "I'll take that answer, though. Now then, I told you to not move." He picked up a small ice shard and placed it between his teeth then moved in for another kiss, first drawing the ice over Allan's lips until Allan opened his mouth a little and allowed a deeper kiss. The tiny piece of ice melted in the midst of the heated kiss, adding a slight coolness into the act, and Tatsuya pulled away after it was gone, quite satisfied with the feeling of heat and ice combined. "That's better," he murmured, placing another quick kiss on Allan's lips before he moved back slightly, to admire his tied-up partner.

He reached to pick up another ice cube then pressed it against Allan's cheek, slowly drawing it down over his jaw then to his neck. Allan tensed under the touch, and a gasp escaped his lips before he gritted his teeth. "Cold..." he muttered, turning his head to the side, and Tatsuya grinned a bit and leaned closer to kiss the part of Allan's neck where he had held the ice a moment earlier. Allan shivered a little, although his body gave it away that he was certainly enjoying the change between cold and the warmth of Tatsuya's lips.

Tatsuya had to admit he was enjoying this a bit too much himself, but he forced himself to calm down and slowly moved the ice cube down Allan's chest, the gaze of his emerald eyes fixed on Allan's face, studying his reactions. Allan clenched his teeth again and tugged the bindings that held his wrists slightly then gasped for breath as Tatsuya advanced lower, softly tracing the ice over Allan's stomach then down to his crotch. At this point Tatsuya couldn't keep a wicked smirk off of his face as he cautiously touched Allan's erection with the ice cube, causing the man to squirm under the touch. "Ack, argh, Tatsuya...!"

"Too cold?" Tatsuya wondered as he pulled his hand away. The ice cube was quickly melting under his fingers and from being pressed against Allan's warm skin, and he discarded it and picked up another one, just to press it against his own forehead. Cold it was, but he definitely needed a bit of cooling down himself by now. He enjoyed the sight of Allan's helplessness for another moment and glanced down. Out of curiosity, he pushed his own yukata out of the way and brushed the ice cube over his own hard-on. "Okay, you're right, definitely too cold," he said, wincing at the slight touch.

Allan, in his tied up glory, raised his head a little, like he had been attempting to figure out what was happening. "Bloody blindfold," he muttered, displeased. "Come on. What did you do just now, Tatsuya?"

"I tried it down there, just to see if your complaint was justified. It was," Tatsuya admitted, slowly drawing the ice cube over his thigh then down to Allan's leg under himself. "You'll just have to suffer a little longer, though," he added, watching his partner with a smile on his face. "Because I'm not done yet." He shifted backwards a little, still sitting on Allan's legs, and moved the ice cube up Allan's inner thigh somewhat threateningly. Allan tensed under the cold touch again, preparing for the worst, but Tatsuya cautiously circled around Allan's crotch area, teasing him.

Not done yet, perhaps, but all the playing around made him frustrated enough that he wanted more, _now_. Considering his partner was tied up, preparations were up to him, and Tatsuya frowned and took a deep breath. Holding himself back was getting difficult, but just jumping into action wouldn't do. He abandoned the ice cube on Allan's stomach and reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer to grab a condom and a bottle of lube.

"But now... I want... this," he muttered, moving his right hand down and placing it over Allan's erection, and Allan tried to press against his hand as he caressed him. He paused to open the condom package and put the condom on Allan, then poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and fondled the man a little more, as calmly and thoroughly as he managed. This was only half the preparations, though, and he got on his knees and leaned forward, taking a moment to press a kiss over Allan's lips while adding more lube on his fingers.

"You really should..." Allan started to say, but Tatsuya silenced him with another kiss then leaned his left hand against the wall for support. He stuck his right hand behind himself, between his buttocks, then tried to spread the lubricant the best he could. He attempted to relax his body and carefully pressed one finger inside of himself, failing to keep himself from crying out softly from the touch. "And going by what I think you're doing?" Allan commented. "I really, really hate this blindfold right about now."

Tatsuya chuckled under his breath then gritted his teeth. "It's a punishment, remember? You don't get to see this." Preparing himself was just making him want Allan more, and he moved back, taking a bit more lube and adding it on both of them before just discarding the bottle to the other side of the bed and crawling closer to Allan, too impatient for further preparations. There was a chance that Allan would complain, but he was beyond caring, just wanting to get on with it already.

His guess was correct; he got himself positioned on Allan's lap, with his knees on the man's sides, but the moment he reached to take a hold of the man's erection, Allan shook his head. "Hasty," he criticized. "Are you sure you're prepared enough?"

"That's none of your concern," Tatsuya hissed under his breath, realizing his impatience was getting the better of him, but all things be damned as he wanted Allan so badly. "You're expected to stay still..." He grinned as he lowered his body against Allan's, relaxing as he carefully guided the hard sex against his ass then between his buttocks, finally taking Allan inside of himself. "And let me... Argh...!" The pressure was too much at first, but the mixture of pain and pleasure shot through his body and he laughed a little as he pressed his body lower, wanting more.

Allan grunted and shifted under him in an attempt to let him get into a better position for the act, and Tatsuya paused for a moment, letting himself adjust to the feeling. Perhaps Allan had been right and it was too hot in their apartment for this; his body felt hot and he grabbed a handful of ice from the bowl, pressing it against his forehead for a moment to cool down. If it worked, he wasn't sure, but it gave him a moment to get a better control of himself, and he dropped the remains of the ice on Allan's chest, causing the man to squirm and cry out a little. "Tatsuyaaa...!"

"Quiet," he muttered, realizing he was unable to wipe that crazed grin off of his face. Allan's sudden movement felt quite good, though, and he moved a little himself, pleased at the fact that he had managed to relax a little better and could take more of Allan inside of himself now. "This..." Tatsuya mumbled, pulling away slightly then pressing himself back down, as close to Allan's body as he could, repeating this a few times to get more used it. "...What I wanted was..." He gasped as he moved down again, enjoying the pressure inside of him.

The air of the room felt overwhelmingly hot still, and he paused to drop the yukata off of his shoulders and pulled his hands free, leaving the garment hanging around his waist where the belt held it. He reached to pick up another half-melted ice cube and ran it down his chest as he slowly moved his body against Allan's, quite liking the mixture of the heat on his lower body combined with the cold ice on his skin. Allan mumbled something and shook his head, like that would've gotten him free of the blindfold, and Tatsuya chuckled at the sight.

He shifted forward to press a kiss on Allan's lips then drew the bit of ice he held over Allan's shoulder, just to get the man squirm under the touch again. It worked as expected; that slight movement made his lover twitch and move his body, and Tatsuya grinned as he left the ice where it was and raised both his hands to Allan's hair, running his fingers through it and grabbing a good hold with his right hand to pull the man closer for another kiss, deeper and hotter this time. He caressed Allan's face with his fingertips, pressing his body against Allan's again, intoxicated by the kiss and the feeling of their bodies joined together.

That deep kiss continued for a while longer before he had to break away to catch his breath, and he leaned away, moving his hands behind his back to support himself on Allan's thighs. It allowed him to pick up the pace, and he rocked his body against Allan's slightly faster now, struggling to keep himself controlled, which turned out to be quite the task. Unfortunately for Tatsuya, he had wanted Allan since the incident with the popsicles, and now that he had what he needed, even the slightest move was making him gasp and want even more.

Under him, Allan pressed up a little to meet his movement. His breathing was also turning heavier, and he tugged on the bindings holding his hands slightly. They weren't tied exactly too tight, and Tatsuya noticed Allan stopping the moment he realized that. He wasn't about to start redoing them, and in his current condition, he was way beyond caring. "A... ghh... Al... lan..." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and just focused on moving; more, he wanted more, and the damned heat was too overpowering. His concentration faltered, but he pressed on, moving against Allan in the same rhythm as the man pressed into him.

He felt something touching his crotch and froze for a second and opened his eyes - only to find that Allan had pulled his right hand free and moved the blindfold out of the way. Before Tatsuya managed to even consider starting to scold him, though, Allan had wrapped his fingers around his erection and was already skillfully stroking him, and Tatsuya was too out of it to refuse that familiar touch. "You," Allan muttered, his voice strained but somehow cheerful. "Seem to have a thing for tormenting yourself a little. Not taking care of yourself?"

"Hah... I..." Tatsuya paused and gasped for breath then grinned. Only now that Allan actually pointed it out it registered in his mind that he hadn't done a thing to touch himself. "It's... No fun if you... Don't..." The grin turned into a gentle smile, and his cheeks turned flushed. "...Look at me..." The last part of his little confession was a mere whisper, but the smile on Allan's face as he looked back at Tatsuya told him he had heard him. It was the truth, though, and in his muddled state of mind he realized that as much as Allan loved to watch him, he loved nothing more than those purple eyes that always followed his every move - whether in the middle of Gunpla battle or in the midst of love making - fixated on him.

It wasn't exactly a good time to stop moving, and he shifted on Allan's lap, picking up his pace again. He could only take so much at this point, and Allan's touch didn't really help either; with the same skill that had created thousands of beautiful gunpla, Allan took care of his fighter's needs, and it was driving Tatsuya insane. "And to me it really..." Allan trailed off to catch his breath. "Is ultimate torture to not be able to watch you... Tatsu...ya..." He was obviously struggling as well, but still determined, and Tatsuya just gave up at this point. There was no need to hold himself back.

"...Allan..." His voice came out as a whisper, and he clenched his eyes shut and pressed himself against Allan harder; took as much of him into himself as he just could and moved against Allan's touch as much as he could. His body was burning up and he gasped for breath, feeling like all his strength was about to run out. Not yet; not just yet; he grinned wildly, even if breathing was so hard that he felt like he was about to faint. No, not before he had all of Allan...

That was all his body could take; he slumped forward and grabbed Allan's shoulders for support, weakly mumbling Allan's name as his body finally claimed the release it had needed for so long. The feeling was so intense it blurred his senses, and he had to take a moment to recover, finding himself leaning on Allan, who had pulled his left hand free as well and was now holding him.

"No fair..." Tatsuya muttered, looking up with a hint of a grin. "Why is it that I'm always done first...? I want... You." He composed himself and shifted away, carefully pulling away from Allan's lap. He drew his right hand over Allan's hard-on as he leaned over to place a kiss on his lips "Give me... your pleasure..." He hissed as he removed the condom, hastily wrapping it in a piece of tissue he grabbed from the nightstand and tossing it into the trash before leaning down and taking Allan's erection in his mouth.

The expression on Allan's face was quite the sight, not that Tatsuya could really admire him in his current position. "And how much do you think I can take, again?" Allan complained, his voice strained. "Really, I'm... Argh..." He trailed off and just slumped against the sheets, too weak to respond in any way and instead just let Tatsuya do whatever.

Which is what Tatsuya was quite happy to do. He might've gotten off already himself, but there was just something in the feeling of having something in his mouth. He sucked on Allan's sex cautiously, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of not needing anything himself anymore. Being able to give Allan what he needed mattered more right now, and he found the quiet sounds Allan made before slapping his hands over his mouth to silence himself quite pleasing.

Considering how long it had been since they started, it didn't really take that long for Allan to twitch under his caresses. He muttered something against his hands as he came, and Tatsuya kept his head down until his partner was finished. He swallowed then sat up, licking his lips. "Right then," he said with a smirk on his face. "How about that lunch?"

Allan took a few deep breaths, trying to get a hold of himself then looked at him with the most dumbfounded expression before he just laughed.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Classic old "AC broke" story. Went to places as usual, since this is Tatsuya Yuuki we're talking about.
> 
> What do you mean this is out of season? It's totally in-season... If you're in the Southern Hemisphere!


End file.
